Talk:UTAU/@comment-26116982-20150417013435/@comment-53539-20150417090324
When you can't afford the best, you have to make deal with the rest. Its either that or the Pocaloid'ers have more justification for their actions, besides once you've mastered this software Vocaloid should be more of a breeze. More people should use it. At the very least it teachers you wait kinda of effort has to go into a half-decent vocal. Edit: Firstly there ARE some flaws in this logic that UTAU will catch up to vocaloid. While CFM do support it, Yamahw will push it aside. Being a professional software by a big, yamaha has the money to back the project. It can do things and focus on things that UTAU will never be able to find enough money to do so. UTAU's biggest problem is that its up against degree level masters with knowledge in softwarer synthisers and research it can't keep up with. What UTAU does have is a army of producers and users that can come up with ideas due to sheer numbers. It may not have the mastery of expensive research capablities, but it has the power of a thousand individuals backing it. The next issue is focus itself. Everything vocaloid revolves around Yamaha's efforts alone, thus, with one imput everything more or less is certain to both work or be made to work. UTAU on the other hand is a diverse product with the problem of there being so many users that even simple plug-ins aren't certain to work first time you install them. Updates come in sketcher leaps. With development, Vocaloid will see updates of major kind every 4 or 5 years... With utau updates happen sooner and more often for this reason... However, Vocaloid leaps ahead of UTAU with any new version and its not afraid to completely overhaul large chunks of the interface or software in the process on a scale that DOESN'T happen with UTAU. Then we get to quality of voices... So long as a guy sitting with a £5 mic he happened to get in the "reduced to clear"section is making a vocal, quality is a issue thats going to hold UTAU back for years. Vocalodi will always have at least a studio quality feel, even if the stuff recording the vocal isn't that modern. Not many UTAU have access to this level of tech, which is why the Macne's got some advantage over all over UTAU at one time. :-/ Then there is the big issue of diversity, if you think 60+ vocaloids means lack of focus, note; there are THOUSANDS of UTAU. Their products are in different stages of development and quality, a guy can invest money into it and not even make 1 person use the vocal. At least vocaloid currently can at least get 1 producer to buy it. UTAU can compete with vocaloid, but not in the areas that they think or want it too. UTAU will never be vocaloid, but it does things right and offers the things Vocaloid can't offer. This doesn't mean its crap tot he point of "not worth it", but there are toomany trying to overstate how "good" utua is. It reminds e back to the argument with miki I had in V2, on how "easy" or "difficult" she was to use. It turns out the 1 topic they didn't throw at me was how "realistic" and "close" she was to her provider that most miki fans don't even use as cannon fodder against haters. If your going to make a case for UTAU being superior to vocaloid, you need to focus less on the issue it will take a long time to catch up with and more on the things that hold it high but bring Vocaloid down.